1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for mounting two identical connectors to two opposite sides of a PC board, wherein each connector comprises at least one boardlock for retainable reception within a corresponding hole in the PC board.
2. The Related Art
SMT (Surface Mount Technology) is popularly used in the computer field in place of a through-hole process for mounting an electrical component on the PC board, and thus it is possible to mount the components on both sides (surfaces) of the PC board. To ease the design of the circuit layout on the PC board, it is desired to have the same connectors respectively on the same regions on two opposite sides of the PC board. As understood, the connector having the surface mount contact tails, generally requires the conventional through hole boardlocks for reinforcing retention of the whole connector on the PC board because the surface mount retention pad can not efficiently resist the bending moment occurring during loading/unloading the corresponding module into/from the connector housing. This concern is specially significant when the connector is adapted to receive a larger dimensioned module therein. The DIMM (Dual In-line Memory Module) connector is of this category.
Unfortunately, using the through hole type boardlocks on the connector may bring about interference when the two identical connectors are intended to be mounted on the same location from two opposite sides of the PC board wherein the boardlocks of two different opposite connectors sharing one same hole.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an arrangement on the connector and/or the PC board so as to avoid any improper interference occurring therebetween while still keeping efficient retention of the connector on the PC board.